This invention relates to a multiple padlocking device and, more particularly, to a multiple padlocking device that may be used for a combination of locks to allow entry through a gate to a particular piece of property by unlocking any one of the multiple locks. This invention is particularly suited for use on gates wherein a large number of individuals may have their own particular lock and key for entry through the gate.